


Interrupted Date - Spencer Reid

by Bulletproof_Revolver



Series: Fandom Imagines [18]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Accidental Confession, Arrested, Awkward Dates, Cute, F/M, Help, I hope, Love Confession, Potential Stalker, Reader-Insert, creepy date, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_Revolver/pseuds/Bulletproof_Revolver
Summary: You asked Garcia to help you get out of a date, she gets the whole team involved.





	

Your date went _awful,_ the guy had a weird vibe to him and he kept trying to touch you. You guys had gone to see a movie and when the movie was over he insisted he walked you to your car, his hand not leaving your lower back the entire time despite how much you quickened your pace. When you had gotten to your car he kept talking and trying to get your phone number, eventually after you kept dodging his questions he asked you on a second date which you ended up hastily saying yes to because you just wanted to leave.

Now you were sitting in your apartment, watching Doctor Who, and trying to figure out what you were going to do; you could tell that he could be a potential stalker. After a couple episodes, you decided to call Penelope, since this was her fault anyway. She picked up after a couple of rings.

“Penelope!” You said, distressed

“What? What happened” She asked alarmed. You told her what happened with your date.

“You have to help me Pen, I need to come up with a plan to keep him away, he has the potential to be a stalker, so it needs to be something big”

“Well, um, what about you having a kid!” She offered “A lot of guys tend to be weirded out about their dates having kids”

“I don’t think so, he doesn’t seem like the type to be scared off that easily” You sighed after thinking it over a bit. This went on for about 15 more minutes before we were out of ideas.

“Oh! I’ll call the rest of the team and see if they have any ideas” She said excitedly.

“Wha- no, Penelope” You objected but she had already hung up, Spencer could not know that you had been going on a date. You groaned, and flopped back onto the couch. What a nightmare.

\--------

This time it was a dinner date so you decided that if you were going to go out you might as well look nice so you put an effort into your looks, although you still had a gun in a thigh holster under your dress. You hadn’t heard from Penelope so you assumed that you would just have to suffer through this date. Despite his insistence that he pick you up, you drove yourself to the restaurant, which for some reason was in the next town over. When you went in he was already there, you concealed your cringe and sat down.

“Hi” he said “It’s nice to see you again, you look beautiful”

“Thank you” You said, forcing a smile, the night went about the same as the first date except he seemed to be feeling a lot more confident. You felt him put his hand on your knee from under the table and slowly start moving it up. You were about to stand up and punch his face in when suddenly cops busted in through the front door. Specifically, the FBI, and more specifically, your team. You looked at them in confusion as Derek and Spencer walked over to you, your face heated up once you realized Spencer was here and knew you were on a date. He grabbed your arm and simultaneously pulled you up and started to cuff you.

“(F/n) (l/n) you are under arrest for the murder of Jacob smith” Spencer said loud enough for your date to hear, he looked pale. You looked at Spencer and saw the corner of his lips twitching. You then realized what they were doing and had a hard time concealing your laughter. Derek then actually started to read you your rights and you barely made it into the car with them before you busted out with laughter. You were squished between Derek and Spencer with Hotch and Rossi up front and JJ and Emily in the back. You were having a hard time breathing over your laughter but soon enough calmed down. You looked at everyone before saying

“Really? Murder?” they all started chuckling “and you actually read me my rights” you said poking Derek in the side.

“Hey, just trying to make it real” He said with his hands up in defense. “Besides, is was pretty boy’s idea to arrest you in the first place”

You looked over at Spencer who was looking at his lap

“Really? Why though?” You asked

“Well, Garcia told us that you said it would have to be big to keep him away and what’s bigger than being arrested for murder” He said with a slight smile. You started to laugh again.

“Oh, heh” you breathed, trying to stop laughing “oh, this is why I love you” you said wiping a tear from your eye. You froze when you realized what you said. Nobody said anything for a couple seconds then Spencer looked at you.

“What?” He asked in what you guessed was disbelief.

“Um, I uh…” You trailed off, you couldn’t exactly take it back.  “love you….?”

Suddenly long arms were wrapped around you, you took a few seconds to react

“Um..”

“I love you, too” He whispered in your ear, now you were the one in disbelief. When you both eventually pulled back you looked up at him through your eye lashes before swiftly giving him a peck in the lips.

“Get a room” Rossi said teasingly, you stuck your tongue out at him but you’re not sure he noticed.

“Come on Rossi, can’t you see that love is in the air” Emily teased also, you groaned, you two were going to be teased by the team constantly now. Although…

“Has anyone told Penelope?”


End file.
